Persuasion, Provocation and Persistant Paprazzi
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: A reporter known for her 'savage quill' visits a notorious Death Eater in Azkaban. The torture of the Longbottoms and the subsequent trial is a very juicy story... but how far will Rita go to get an interview from Bellatrix? Rated M for femmeslash.


Persuasion, Provocation and Persistent Paparazzi

The wind whipped and howled around Azkaban fortress as Rita Skeeter climbed carefully out of the boat. The narrowness of her acid green pencil skirt and the rocking motion made this rather precarious.

When she was on dry land she smoothed her matching acid green blazer and ran a hand through her tight blonde curls. With her smart business suit, clipboard and acid green quick-quotes quill she looked every inch the serious reporter.

Though she was in her late 20's she didn't look much older than 21 or 22. There were no lines marring her porcelain complexion. Her youthful appearance did not inspire confidence in her abilities... but did inspire considerable envy among her female colleagues.

Not that she cared what the old buzzards at the paper thought about her. She had proven herself again and again with her witty, insightful and often scandalous pieces. Finally her hard work had paid off and she had been given a serious, important piece to write.

She was at Azkaban because she was writing a piece on Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the Death Eater's who been imprisoned for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom by means of the Cruciatus Curse.

The attack had come as a huge shock to the Wizarding Community. In the days after the fall of He Must Not Be Named it had seemed the dark times were over. Public outrage had greeted the crime. It had received even more publicity due the fact the one of the Death Eater's involved was none other than the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement's son... Barty Crouch Junior. Barty Crouch Sr had thrown his own son to the Dementors, breaking his wife's heart in the process.

Add to that the arrest of the notorious Lestrange couple... Bellatrix and Rodolphus...and you had yourself the juiciest story since the downfall of He Must Not Be Named. Rita's job today was to persuade Bellatrix to give the Daily Prophet an exclusive interview.

From what she had seen of Bellatrix during the trial it would be a challenge. And Rita enjoyed nothing as much as a challenge. Nothing else would have brought her to the wizard prison. Just being so close to it gave her the creeps. The huge triangle shaped fortress loomed threateningly above the petite blonde reporter's head. She could feel the presence of the Dementors like a clammy hand on the back of her neck.

Rita walked briskly up the cobbled path from the dock to the prison. She wanted to get it over with. She was feeling the chill through her inadequately thin clothing…and she didn't want to spend a moment longer in this place than she had to.

Rita couldn't suppress a shudder as the large heavy doors of the prison clanged shut behind her. She couldn't even imagine how it felt to hear those doors close behind you if you were actually a prisoner in this place.

She was met by the warden of the maximum security wing, a brisk no-nonsense wizard with a nailbrush mustache. She caught him leering at her and shot him a withering glance that sent him scurrying down the hallway ahead of her.

He hurriedly unlocked the door to the maximum security wing, the key glowing as it deactivated the magical wards on the door. A chill washed over her as she walked in. A chill that had nothing to do with the actual temperature.

The warden led her unceremoniously past the row of cells. Mad, eerie howls and cries met her ears that made her walk faster, her stiletto heels clacking loudly on the stone floor, her eyes fixed firmly on the ground. She didn't want to meet the crazy eyes of the prisoners. He opened a heavy iron door marked "visitors room" and ushered her in.

With a loud clang he bolted the door behind her. Her green eyes spun around the small room. Sitting in the chair on the other side of the small wooden table with her feet up on the table and a sneer set firmly on her lovely face was Bellatrix Lestrange.

Rita couldn't help noticing once again how strikingly attractive Bellatrix was even in prison clothes, with no makeup and her hair falling in a brunette tangle around her face. Bellatrix exuded a dark sensual beauty that was a complete contrast to Rita's business-like yet colorful look.

"If it isn't the little blondie who was making notes at my trial..." Bellatrix said in a mocking, babyish voice, a malicious grin sliding over her face.

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet" the reporter said in her most businesslike tone, choosing to ignore the blondie comment. "Charmed I'm sure" Bellatrix drawled sarcastically.

"I was just wondering if you would let me ask you a few questions?" Rita said persuasively, sitting down in the chair on her side of the table and crossing one leg over the other. "And why would I do that?" Bellatrix purred.

"To give the public your side of the story" Rita replied, her expression showing she wasn't fazed at all by Bellatrix's attitude. "Our readers want to know...what made you join the Death Eater's in the first place...why you tortured the Longbottoms...how you feel about being sent to Azkaban...in short what makes a Death Eater tick."

Bellatrix laughed, a high mad cackle that echoed around the small room. It sent a shiver down Rita's spine that was not entirely unpleasant.

The petite brunette took her feet down from the table and leaned in over the table towards Rita, speaking in a low seductive tone. Rita unconsciously leaned in slightly. "I'm sorry Blondie..." Bellatrix said wickedly, "...but I don't give a fuck what the 'public' thinks of me. So if you want me to answer your questions...you're going to have to give me a better reason..."

The blonde's arched eyebrows went up slightly. She wondered if she had mistaken the lascivious note in Bellatrix's voice. As the other woman sat back up, Rita got an excellent view down the front of her robes. The grin on Bellatrix's face made her wonder if it was on purpose.

One thing very few people knew about Rita was that she liked women, not men. She had kept that fact under wraps for the sake of her career. All her affairs had been kept very discreet. Rita wasn't someone who mixed business and pleasure... not that Bellatrix wasn't beautiful enough and seductive enough to make anyone consider making an exception to their rules...

Suddenly Rita became very aware of how stiflingly warm it was the room. She unbuttoned the green blazer, slid it off and hung it over the back of the chair. She didn't miss how Bellatrix's dark eyes went to the white lacy bra that was slightly visible through the thin silk of her white blouse. A smile spread slowly over Rita's face. She had an idea or two how she could convince Bellatrix to cooperate.

"Is it me or is it warm in here?" she said, a teasing note in her voice. She undid the first three buttons of her blouse, revealing a generous amount of cleavage. "That's better" she said with a smile, sitting back in her chair.

"What was the first question?" said Bellatrix with a lascivious grin, her dark eyes on the smooth, creamy skin framed by the neckline of the blouse. Rita snapped her fingers and the clipboard leaped up to hang in the air near Rita and the quick quotes quill poised itself above the clipboard.

"What was it that made you join the Death Eater's?" Rita said, her tone now business-like rather than flirtatious. Bellatrix frowned slightly at the change in her manner but answered the question anyway. "I grew up in a staunchly pure blood family. My parents were always vocal about their support of the Dark Lord. Soon after Hogwarts I met him myself. It was immediately clear to me where my loyalties should lie."

The quick quotes quill scribbled rapidly on the paper. "Is it true it was the Dark Lord who brought about your marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange?" Rita asked, adjusting the glasses perched on her nose.

Irritation crossed Bellatrix's face for a split second. It was clearly not something she wanted to talk about. Which of course meant Rita was even more interested in the answer. A mischievous smile curved Bellatrix's lips. "I'll answer that one..." she purred wickedly "...if you undo the rest of those buttons..."

For a moment indecision crossed the blonde woman's face and she nibbled on her bottom lip. She did want her questions answered...and it was undeniably flattering that Bellatrix found her attractive. Even though she had a feeling it was dangerous to indulge Bellatrix she couldn't help giving in.

She pulled the bottom of the blouse out of the high-waisted green skirt. Bellatrix smiled like the cat who has got the cream. Rita slowly started to undo the buttons of the blouse. Slowly the creamy top halves of her breasts and the white lace covering the rest became visible. When the last button was undone she sat back in the seat and looked expectantly at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix seemed rather distracted by the other woman's body but after a few moments she noticed Rita was looking at her expectantly. She stopped staring and started to speak. "Of course he wasn't behind my marriage to Rodolphus" she scoffed. "My dear parents were to thank for that" she continued derisively.

"They had to have a respectable...pure blood marriage for their eldest daughter...and the fact he was French sealed the deal. He was so smitten with me... and they were convinced he would be a good match..." she said, voice trailing off as the memories sprang unbidden to her mind.

She remembered the day her parents told her they were marrying her off to that gawky French boy she had only been out with a few times before she had gotten tired of him and blown him off. She remembered the morning she had worn a beautiful white dress and tied herself forever to a boy she didn't love...a boy who was little more than a stranger to her. And she remembered the evening after...lying still on the bed while he consummated their marriage...wishing all the while it had been the Dark Lord...

The impatient tapping of Rita's stiletto heel on the floor brought Bellatrix back to the present with a jolt. A scowl flickered over Bellatrix's face when she realized the reporter's questions had brought back unpleasant memories.

Rita ignored the scowl. "Is there any truth to the rumors that you had... an affair...with He Who Must Not Be Named?" she asked with an undeniably curious look. Bellatrix shot her an incredulous look. "You mean...did we fuck?" she said wickedly, a grin on her face. Rita blushed very slightly. "If you want to put it like that...then yes" she said matter-of-factly.

"That's a rather personal question..." Bellatrix purred. "I think I might need some...persuasion...to answer that..." she said seductively, dark eyes skimming down the line of Rita's body.

Rita smiled and stood up. She slowly slid down the zipper at the side of her skirt. The green pencil skirt slid down over her hips, revealing white lacy panties that matched the bra. She stepped out of the skirt and sat seductively on the table, enjoying the way the other woman's eyes roamed over the long slender legs, the slim hips, the white lace that imperfectly hid the skin underneath...

Bellatrix cleared her throat and yanked her eyes away from the other woman's body. "There's no truth to the rumors" she admitted. The blonde woman looked rather disappointed. Bellatrix felt like throwing the reporter a bone. "Not for lack of trying on my part..." she said rather wistfully. "Really?" Rita said with a grin. The quick quotes quill was scratching furiously on the clipboard. "Really" Bellatrix said wickedly. "He seems to be the only wizard I know that can resist me..." she said in a voice that was both smug and a tad indignant.

Rita could believe her. She couldn't imagine anyone would be able to resist Bellatrix's dark allure. As she looked at the other woman – the large dark heavy-lidded eyes, the luscious pouty mouth, the delicate features, the smooth creamy skin, the feminine curves that were evident even through the prison uniform… she couldn't help thinking that He Who Must Not Be Named was a fool.

Bellatrix grinned at her through a frame of tangled brunette waves. Rita could hardly believe she was sitting here… in her underwear no less… in front of this incredibly seductive woman. She certainly hadn't expected to find Bellatrix so attractive… and she really hadn't expected to need to use her feminine wiles to get her interview.

"Something I'm sure everyone wants to know…why did you torture the Longbottoms?" Bellatrix got up and slowly walked around the table, her heavy lidded eyes fixed on Rita. Rita's green eyes followed her progress. The blonde moved to face the other way as the brunette woman reached the other side of the table. She stopped in front of Rita…so close they were almost touching.

"Do you really want to know?" she said in a low raspy whisper that sent pleasant shivers down Rita's spine. "Yes…" she said in a rather breathless whisper. "How much?" said Bellatrix in that same seductive hiss, leaning in so her face was inches from Rita's.

Bellatrix was so close she could smell her dark, sweet, intoxicating scent… see every eyelash framing her large dark eyes…feel the heat coming off her slender body. And her predatory gaze was fixed on her…and it was hard to think…and her lips were inches from hers…and she could feel her breath on her skin…

Somehow they were kissing…Bellatrix's hands on either sides of her face…her soft lips parting Rita's…her full round breasts pressed up against Rita's chest. Just the press of Bellatrix's lips against hers made things low in Rita's body tingle and tighten. She wanted Bellatrix…more than she'd ever wanted anyone.

Bellatrix's tongue slipped between her lips and there was no longer any room for rational thought in her lust-clouded brain. The kiss was deep, searing, passionate. Bellatrix's lips and tongue caressed hers in a way that she could feel in the pit of her stomach. Her arousal was already starting to dampen the white lace underwear.

The brunette woman broke the kiss, pulling back with a sinful, satisfied smile. She sat down on the chair Rita had been sitting in before. Rita's bright lipstick was smeared on Bellatrix's lovely lips. Bellatrix's tongue darted out, slowly licking off the lipstick. "So what was the question?" she purred seductively. The blonde looked rather dazed for a moment but then her green eyes focused on her properly.

"Uh…why did you…" she said in an attempt at a businesslike tone. She cleared her throat. "….torture…the Longbottoms" she said waveringly, running her hand distractedly through the blonde ringlets framing her face. Bellatrix grinned as she took in how much she had affected the other woman.

"I did it because I thought they had information on what had happened to the Dark Lord" she said in a low purr. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise and the quick quotes quill scratched furiously on the clipboard.

"So you tortured them until you were convinced they didn't know where he was?" Rita said in a rather scandalized voice. "Torture is usually a pretty good way to loosen people's tongues" Bellatrix smirked, enjoying the look of shock on the reporters face.

"Do you think the Dark Lord is still alive?" Rita asked, her voice slowly becoming businesslike again. Bellatrix's eyes glittered maliciously. She pulled her chair a bit closer to Rita's. "I don't think that's any of the publics business…" she whispered teasingly.

Rita smiled. So Bellatrix wanted more persuasion? She was happy to oblige. She reached behind her and undid the clasp of the lacy white bra. Bellatrix's eyes were fixed on Rita's breasts as she slowly slid the straps of the bra down, holding it teasingly in front of her.

Her green eyes flashed provocatively at Bellatrix as she slowly lowered the bra, revealing full round creamy breasts tipped with small pink hard nipples. Bellatrix slowly licked her lips as she looked at them, her dark eyes clouded with lust.

She leaned in and placed her lips on Rita's neck, making the other woman moan softly in pleasure. She licked and nibbled at the soft sensitive skin, making the other woman's head roll back, another soft moan coming from her throat. She grazed the skin gently with her teeth, making Rita shudder slightly. God it felt good.

The brunette's hands wandered up the blonde's ribcage as she continued to lick and nip and suck at her neck. Breathy sighs met Bellatrix's ear as her hands found the reporter's breasts. Rita's spine arched as the brunette's thumbs made circles on her nipples. Clever fingers caressed and pinched the rosy peaks, making her sigh in pleasure. Even she knew she should by all means tell Bellatrix to stop she couldn't bring herself to. It felt far too good.

The other woman pulled back with a smile on her face and sat back in the chair. Rita briefly considered asking her to keep going but she wouldn't. She had too much pride to ask…to beg her to touch her.

"Do I think the Dark Lord is dead?" Bellatrix said silkily. "Well of course not. He has gotten as close to immortality as any man can. He'll return…and he will reward me for being loyal enough to brave Azkaban for him" she said passionately. The quick quotes quill scratched busily as she talked.

"Oooh that reminds me…" Rita said, as composed as anyone could be wearing nothing but lacy underwear and heels. "…One thing our readers are dying to know… what is life like in Azkaban?"

Bellatrix frowned and her dark eyes took on a rather haunted look. "Why would I talk about that…" she said softly. Rita could feel her reluctance to talk about life in the wizard prison. She had to persuade her to talk about it… it was one of the things the public most wanted to know.

Azkaban was the scariest place known to Wizardkind…the place no one had escaped from. The only reason most of the public felt safe sleeping in their bed was that they knew that the most dangerous witches and wizards were locked up in Azkaban. Witches like Bellatrix Lestrange…

Bellatrix pulled the chair a bit closer to Rita. A shiver of anticipation went through her as she realized Bellatrix was going to want more for answering this next question.

Suddenly the brunette's hand was slipping inside her underwear…brushing the pale hair between her legs…running slowly and teasingly down the length of her slit. A soft, breathy gasp of pleasure escaped her lips. The other women smiled lustfully as she felt how wet she was.

A finger danced over her clit… rubbing… pinching … teasing till she was moaning in delight, grinding her hips into the other woman's hand. Her spine arched, her head tilted back and her lips were parted. Her green eyes were unfocused with pleasure.

Suddenly the finger plunged inside her, tearing a low moan from her throat. It found that spot inside her…flicking and rubbing mercilessly until she couldn't think of anything but the pleasure. It was intense…overwhelming.

The speed and depth of the finger inside her increased till she couldn't help arching her body to meet the other woman's hand, her head falling further back as she closed her eyes, giving herself over completely to pleasure.

She could feel herself reaching her climax, the warm build up between her legs increasing till she could hardly bear it. God it felt amazing. And the finger kept moving in and out of her increasing the pleasure. Finally she brought her… head thrown back…mouth open in a soundless cry of pleasure.

Bellatrix sat back in the chair smiling satisfiedly at the dazed reporter. Rita's glasses were askew on her pretty face and she didn't look quite able to speak just yet. "To be honest Azkaban has been a fucking nightmare" Bellatrix said distastefully. "Those Dementor's are the foulest things ever and don't even get me started on the cells or the food…" The quick quotes quill wrote quickly as she spoke.

"I have one last question…" Rita said, seeming to find her voice. "Is there any truth to the rumors you were in love with He Who Must Not Be Named?" Bellatrix looked rather sad and surprised at the question. "Now that one I really won't answer" she said through gritted teeth.

Rita slid of the table and kneeled at the other woman's feet. Bellatrix's dark eyes were fixed on her. She slowly slid the hem of the prison robes up her legs. She felt the brunette shiver ever so slightly in anticipation.

When the robes were up around her waist Rita placed a kiss on her thigh. She moaned softly as the reporter nibbled and licked her way down her thigh to the slick silky flesh between her legs.

The blonde woman's hands were resting on the outside of her thighs and her long pale shapely legs were draped over Rita's shoulders. She shuddered when soft lips brushed against her most intimate parts. It was gratifying to Rita to see that the other woman was just as wet with need, just as ready as her.

A long slow leisurely lick had her moaning softy in pleasure. Her head fell back, her long dark hair spilling over the back of the chair. A flick of the tongue over her clit tore a gasp from her throat.

The blonde woman seemed to enjoy being in control as she alternately licked sucked and nibbled, making Bellatrix writhe against her mouth. Having the most feared witch in Azkaban at her mercy, moaning and sighing under her touch was undeniably erotic.

Bellatrix could feel warm pleasure start to build up between her legs. A deep groan of appreciation escaped her lips. She had never had such a talented mouth on her before. It felt unbelievably good. The other woman seemed to know just had to push her buttons.

Ragged gasps came from her throat and her spine arched as the clever tongue thrust deep into her… licking tasting probing. The other woman's nails dug into her thighs, the pain only increasing the delicious throbbing between her legs.

Her hips writhed as she got closer and closer to climax her hips thrusting in the other woman's face, her cries and gasps of pleasure echoing around the tiny room. Every lick, every darting movement of the tongue brought her closer and closer.

The orgasm came upon her unexpectedly, ripping a scream of pure pleasure from her throat and raising her hips of the chair. And still that mouth stayed on her drawing the orgasm out until stil didn't know if she could take another second of mind-numbing pleasure. As quickly as it came it was gone, letting her collapse back on the chair.

It took a few moments for her breathing to go back to normal and for her to be able to move enough to cover herself. By the time she had done so the reporter had already got her bra back on and was zipping up her skirt.

"Well?" she said cheekily as she started to button up her blouse. Bellatrix sighed. Now she had to actually answer the question. It has been worth it though. She had never came so hard in her life.

"I did love him yes" she admitted. "But I came to realize he wasn't capable of loving me... or anyone. Does a part of me still love him… yes. Do I have any illusions of us living happily ever after…no." The reporter seemed satisfied with the answer. The quick quotes quill was scrawling furiously on the clipboard.

"Well that's all the questions I have for you today" Rita said in a business-like manner as she pulled on her jacket and adjusted her glasses. "It was a pleasure to meet you Ms Lestrange"

"Call me Bella…" Bellatrix said wryly, an amused smile on her face. "Believe me.. the pleasure was all mine… Blondie" she said mischievously. Rita winked, turned around and left the small room.

"Did you get what you came for?" the warden asked as she shut the door behind her. "And then some…" Rita said dryly, a smile curving her lips.


End file.
